Privileged
by annnieod-air
Summary: Gadge fanfiction from Madge's Point of View. Starting Pre-THG and hopefully lasting through Mockingjay. AU with an alternate ending. " "Pretty dress," Gale whispers when I finally meet him at the altar. But this time, I know it isn't hateful. This time, it is exactly the opposite."
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I didn't make up these characters and they belong to the beautiful Suzanne Collins.

* * *

I wake up in the morning to the smell of coffee. Coffee is a delicacy in District 12, even to those who live in the town like us, so something special must be going on.

I rack my brain for an explanation of having coffee this morning. It's not my birthday, or any kind of holiday from what I can remember. I'm still sitting in my bed when suddenly I realize why we're celebrating.

It's Reaping day. Yay.

One would expect the Mayor's family to be privileged. From what I understand, it's considered a privilege to be treated like an outcast and live in town.

_Some privilege._

My full name is Margaret Paige Undersee. I reside in District 12, the very outskirts of Panem, a country that grew from the ashes of North America. Here, I am nothing but the Mayor's daughter. I am virtually invisible.

Every year in penance for our ancestors uprising, each of the twelve districts are forced to give up two children, one girl and one boy between the ages of twelve and eighteen, to travel to the ruling city called the Capitol and compete in the Hunger Games. The twenty-four kids, called tributes, fight to the death in some crazy arena, the winner is bathed in riches. At the annual reaping, the tributes are selected when their names are drawn out of a glass bowl. At age twelve, your name is entered once, twice at age thirteen, and so on until you turn nineteen. Being from District twelve, having your name pulled is nothing short of a death sentence. You could say we don't exactly have the best reputation.

Because people in the Capitol expect that the Districts meet their standards, everyone is forced to dress up. I go through my closet for nearly an hour until I decide nothing fits anymore since my growth spurt. Stupid puberty.

Right as I'm about to give up, I find an old looking white dress in the back of my closet. Aside from a pastel pink ribbon tied around it, it's beautiful. It has long sleeves and a floral lace design. I shimmy it over my newly developed hips and smile at myself in the mirror. I love it. It looks old, sure, but it's different. I like different. I zip it up and quickly decide the ribbon would look better in my hair as I promptly place my Aunt Maysilee's Mockingjay pin right over my heart.

Maysilee Donner. Born to Fredair and Saybile Donner. Maysilee and my Mother Madelyn were twins. Maysilee was killed second to last in the 50th Hunger Games after being reaped alongside our districts sole living victor Haymitch Abernathy. We don't speak about her much in my house, but I've seen her games more than once, and today her screams are echoing in my mind.

I step carefully down the stairs trying to scoot by the dining room before my Father is able to sit me down for our annual "Reaping Talk". Every year he ends up going on for an hour about the odds being in my favor, but if my name gets pulled to be strong for the family, especially for my still grieving Mother's sake. I make it half way down when my eyes lock with hers.

"Good morning, Mom" I grin, noting my Father's absence, who must have already left for the square, and make my way into the kitchen.

"Hello Sweetheart," she replies, failing to look up from her Capitol style magazine.

I pour myself some coffee. I turn around and find my Mother's eyes trained on me.

"Madge," she finally says "Where did you find that dress?"

"It was in my closet," I say

"Why? You don't like it?" I smooth out the creases and self-consciously cross my arms across my chest.

"No, no.. I do. It's just.." she is cut off by her own sobbing.

I catch on quickly and run into the dining room to console her. We sit in silence for a while until I decide it's a good time to start talking.

"Mom," I whisper "Did this dress belong to Aunt Maysilee?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, you just look so much like her. And the pin.." She pauses as she chokes up another sob.

"You just look so beautiful." she smiles and wipes her tear stained cheeks with the sleeves of her sweater. She pulls me in for a hug and we stay there, connected for a while, until we hear three short knocks on the back door. She begins to get up before I sit her back down.

"It's okay Mom, stay. I'll get it." I plant a quick kiss on her cheek and make my way to the back door.

When I open it, I see Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne.

Katniss is in my year at school and she is the only girl I actually somewhat enjoy speaking to. She isn't interested in gossiping like most of the other girls, she just enjoys the company, as do I. I've even heard that our mothers were friends a while back and could even have been mistaken for sisters. I guess you could even call us friends as well. But Gale and I have a very different relationship. He's eighteen this year, and we only know each other because of Katniss. Even though he's never actually said it, from his sarcastic remarks and devilish eye rolling I've always had reason to assume that he hates me. I really couldn't care less, anyway.

Gale and Katniss are the only two people in the whole district brave enough to go beyond the fenced barrier and hunt enough for everyone in town. It's against the law to do anything of the sorts but I've witnessed our own head Peacekeeper buy from them. I guess everyone must be unhappy with the Capitol's rules.

Every week, they bring me a hearty amount of strawberries, which they know are my favorite and in turn I pay them more than enough money.

They don't need to know that, though.

"Pretty dress," Gale says.

As much as I love strawberries, I would say that I hate Gale just as much.

I shoot him a death stare, knowing nothing that leaves this arrogant boy's mouth is genuine. My dress is pretty. It's technically a hand me down from my Aunt Maysilee.

I smirk, and reply sarcastically "Well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?"

Now its him who's glaring at me. He doesn't hold it for long, and he eventually looks down at his feet and I even catch his cheeks beginning to turn a shade of red that almost makes him look innocent.

Gale Hawthorne. Innocent? _As if._

"You won't be going to the Capitol," he finally replies. His eyes shoot up again to meet mine, but they end up on the Mockingjay pinned to my dress. "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old."

Tessarae. How could I have forgotten? The ration of grain and oil, which nearly everyone from the poorer part of town needs, gets your name in the reaping bowl once more, and it accumulates over time. Most kids must have already had their name entered more than six times at thirteen. Mine was in less than half as much. But.. how many does that equal now for Gale?

Luckily Katniss replies before I'm able to pick a fight with him.

"That's not her fault," she says defensively

"No, it's no one's fault. Just the way it is," Gale sighs, gives me a quick nod and turns on his heel.

My eyes bolt to the floor. _I'm nothing but the Mayor's privileged daughter,_ I think,_ That's all I'll ever be to him._

I finally float back into reality and look up at Katniss who is intensely studying my facial expression. It must be void of any emotion because she almost seems sorry for me.

"Good Luck, Katniss" I manage a smile as I hand her the money for the berries.

After Gale and I's little episode, I can barely imagine how guilty they would feel if just one of the five slips that say Margaret Undersee were chosen out of that glass bowl. There's no way I would make it out of there alive, and there's no way anyone would volunteer for me either. I want so badly to hug her, the girl who has been my friend when she had no real reason. I'm sure she would understand why too. Everyone feels a little closer the day of the Reaping.

"You too, Madge." she smiles back at me and turns to follow behind Gale.

I shut the door and take a deep breath.

_Good Luck?_ I think. _But why would I ever need it?_

_I'm privileged._

* * *

**Authors Note: **HI ogmsdlkjfsda okay so this is my first Fanfic ever. I've always written headcanons and such, but I've never actually committed to writing my own Fanfiction so I thought the time had come. I have a lot of Gadge feels so my Chapters will get better and longer as well, I just wanted to give Madge a backstory before I actually got into the whole thing. _  
_

Also, I've always looked at Madge as wanting to be like Katniss. I believe she admired her strength and sort of envied her in a way, so on that note I hope I was able to properly depict that the same way I saw it in my head. Please review! Thanks to anyone who read. xo Brionna


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Suzanne Collins who is a goddess.

* * *

I always dread the walk from my house to the square surrounding the Justice Building. Although it's short, I've never really been too fond of the place itself. I guess I can't shake its connection to the games and on a regular day, I would try my best to avoid it. It's actually a pretty nice place to be though, unlike the other buildings in the District coated with dust from the mines. But with over eight thousand people there on Reaping day, it's spacious feel decreases quickly and claustrophobia isn't hard to come by.

"Hey Madge!" Peeta waves at me from across the street stuffing his face with a bagel.

"Peeta," I let out a sigh of relief and run over to meet him.

Peeta Mellark is the Baker's son. He's from town too, but you wouldn't ever guess it. He has plenty of friends, and I have had the privilege to be one of them since he lives just across the street. Plus, after mine and Gale's little explosion this morning, Peeta is the only person I would even consider talking to.

"Pretty dress!" He says bearing a dorky grin and pulling me in for a friendly hug.

"So I've been told," I chuckle "Thank you."

We continue walking in silence until Peeta speaks up.

"Is everything alright? You seem extra sad today. You hungry? You want some bagel?" he says as he shoves the bread in my face.

"No, really its okay," I laugh "It's just the reaping and.." my voice must have trailed off because he gives me a nudge in my side.

"And what!"

"Well it's just.. Gale and I got in a fight this morning , they came to my house to give me strawberries and he got on my case about how many entries I have. I just hate being from town sometimes.." my voice must of trailed off again because he starts speaking.

"Oh I know better than anyone, trust me." he puts his hands in his pockets as we slowly approach the square.

"Hey Madge?" he says

"Yeah?"

"Good Luck, okay?"

"Thanks, Peeta." I smile "You too."

Peeta lifts a finger between his upper lip and his nose as he mimics a Capitol accent.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor."

I snort and shove him in the direction of the boys check-in table.

I stop laughing when I remember where I am.

I walk up by myself as I had for the past four years. I've always been envious of the other girls walking up with Mother's and older sisters. I'm an only child and because of my Mother's anxiety after Aunt Maysilee was reaped, she is allowed to stay home. The Peacekeepers from District Twelve would never punish the Mayor's wife during a nationally televised event.

I find my place among the other girls in my year at school. Katniss is about five rows behind me with other sixteens from the poorer part of town. I gnaw at the inside of my cheek and try my best to appear calm as I focus my attention on the Capitol stage set up in front of the Justice Building. I see my Father sitting in one of the three chairs set up towards the back of the stage. He's staring down at his feet with his hands crossed on his lap. For my Father, this is odd. Something seems wrong.

I shake off my worries as I observe his company. On his left, I see our Districts escort, Effie Trinket. This year, Effie's hair is the same color pink as my ribbon and her skin paler than flour. She's making a sad attempt at talking to my Father who isn't the least bit interested in what she has to say. To his right, an empty chair which is probably designated for our District's mentor.

I try to scan the crowd to my left for Peeta when I hear the boom of the microphone and notice my Father making his way to the podium in the center of the stage.

"Hello everyone," He smiles with a hearty dose of Captiol charisma. _Good job, Dad._ I think.

"and welcome to District Twelve's Reaping for the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games."

He continues with the regular speech about the history of our country and how The Games came about. He speaks of the lives lost, and how grateful we should all be that the Captiol has saved us under The Treaty of Treason.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," his eyes find mine and he quickly gives me a worrisome nod.

As my Father is reading off his name as our sole victor, Haymitch Abernathy staggers on stage to fill the third chair almost on cue. He is not only disgustingly drunk, but he tries to give Effie a hug which she manages to deter with her handbag. My Father murmurs something under his breath, and introduces Effie Trinket to the microphone.

"Welcome, Welcome!" she cheers way too enthusiastically.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

She trots over to the reaping bowl placed directly in front of me on the stage.

"As usual, Ladies first,"

My eyes shoot down from the stage and I quickly decide to squeeze them shut. I can't hear anything besides my own heartbeat which is booming inside of my head. I realize now how hard I am squeezing my fists together as I feel blood begin to trickle down from where my fingernails have punctured my skin. Five of those slips say Margaret Undersee. Five in thousands. _Five_. Sure, the odds are in _my_ favor, but what abo-

"Primrose Everdeen"

_Oh, no. __Not Prim!_

_But her name was only in once, right? Katniss never let her take out tessarae and her twelfth birthday was just last month._

I'm brought out of the depths of my own mind when I hear a strangled cry from behind me.

"Prim," _Katniss_ "Prim!"

"I volunteer!" she chokes back her tears "I volunteer as tribute!"

My Father buries his face in his hands and a few girls around me start to cry.

"But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if.." Effie's voice trails off

"What does it matter?" my Father shouts.

"_What does it matter_." he repeats sternly. "Let her come forward."

Prim is screaming as Katniss is escorted up to the stage clearly fighting with herself not to cry. Gale runs out of the crowd to meet Prim who is still trying to catch Katniss. He lifts her up over his shoulder and drags her back to where is is standing. Katniss makes her way up to the stage.

"Well, bravo!" _Shut up, Effie._ "_That_ is the spirit of the games! What's your name?"

_Katniss Everdeen is her name. Katniss. My friend._

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!"

Before I can even think about it, I press my three middle fingers to my lips and extend them toward the stage. One person catches on, then two. And suddenly, the whole crowd has followed my lead. It means thanks, it means admiration . . . it means goodbye to somebody you love.

An eternity passes before Effie reaches into the glass bowl holding the boy's names. I bow my head and pray that it won't be somebody I know this time. I do not approve. All of this is wrong.

"Peeta Mellark!"

_Oh, no._ The odds are _not_ in our favor today.

* * *

I wait on line behind Peeta's Father and two older brothers who haven't met my bloodshot eyes once the entire time. Peeta's Mother is nowhere to be found. I'm still choking back tears when the Peacekeepers escort me into the room in which I find him sitting on a couch in the back corner.

I sit next to him and wordlessly nestle my head on his chest as my sobs synchronize with his.

"M-Madge," he finally stammers.

"I'm going to try my h-hardest to get her home. I know she's your friend a-and I'm gonna try my best to-"

"Peeta, stop." Suddenly my voice is steady.

"Stop it, okay? You're going to try your best to bring _yourself_ home. I'm not going to lose the both of you. Whatever happens isn't up to you anymore, it's the Capitol's choice now."

He nods and tries to catch his breath. For as long as I've known Peeta, I've never once found him speechless. My fingers fumble with the pin on my dress until I have it in my hand.

"Peeta, take this as your token." I reach to pin the golden Mockingjay to his tunic but he shakes me off.

"Madge, give it to Katniss. I have plenty of memories with you, she doesn't have nearly as much as I do." somehow he manages a smile. "Come on, she'll love it."

The Peacekeepers burst through the door to retrieve me.

_But it's only been a minute!_ I try to keep my composure long enough to find the right words to say to my dearest friend.

"Thank you for being my friend," is all I can manage in a whisper, "I'll see you soon, okay?" I kiss his cheek and hug him for what could be the last time.

"Okay, townie." he jokes. "I'll see you soon, then."

And with that I'm pulled out of the room. _Goodbye, Peeta._ I think._ I'll never forget you._

I step across the hall onto the line to say goodbye to Katniss and surprisingly I end up behind Mr. Mellark again. I make the bold decision to remain calm when I enter the room. _Be strong for Katniss_, I think _She's strong, you've got to be too. Now's your last chance. Don't cry._ Mr. Mellark gives me a quick nod before he scurries into the room. He leaves just as quickly and then it's my turn. Judging from how quickly my time went with Peeta, I know Katniss and I won't have very long either. I practically run into the room to meet her.

She must have sensed the urgency in my demeanor because when she catches my eye she perks up and furrows her brow.

"They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home." I breathe.

"Will you wear this?" I say as I hold out my Aunt Maysilee's Golden Pin.

"_Your pin_?" she says worriedly.

"Here, I'll put it on your dress, all right?" I don't even really wait for an answer before I fix it to her blue dress that looks a lot like the one her Mother wore the day my Aunt Maysilee was reaped. She says nothing so I continue.

"Promise you'll wear it into the arena, Katniss? Promise?"

"Yes," she finally replies "I promise."

I pull her in and plant a kiss on her cheek. I once again have the impulse to tell her how much she's truly meant to me these past couple of years but I know I won't have enough time to say it in the right way.

I'm not even sure I can control my breathing as I'm escorted out of the building by Peacekeepers. I don't bother to look up from the floor to meet the eyes of the person who's going in next to say their final goodbyes to Katniss. I sink to the floor outside of the building and begin to cry again. My whole body is shaking and my throat is raw from choking on my sobs. I wipe my runny nose on my dress sleeve for what has to be the hundredth time when somebody scoots me a box of tissues from about a foot next to me.

_Well, this is embarrassing_. I wasn't aware that I had company. I refuse to look up from the ground as I somehow manage to say "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The voice says.

But that voice is a little too familiar for me to ignore.

I finally look up from the concrete I've been studying through my blurry eyes and find I'm sitting next to Gale Hawthorne.

His face is blank and hes staring off in the distance at some far away mountain range.

We sit in comfortable silence, trying to process what has just happened. Finally, Gale speaks.

"You know, just this morning I told Katniss we should run away,"

"Gale. . ."

"No, I'm serious. I told her we could do it. We could run away from the district, we'd go that way," he points to the mountains I'd found his eyes trailed on earlier.

"We'd make it, too. Me and her, we could have done it. . ." his voice trails off.

"Gale, they'd catch you." I immediately regret speaking. I know I'm walking on thin ice. Surprisingly enough he laughs at me.

"Yeah well, that's what she said too. But you know what?" he stops, "They'd probably kill us, sure, but that's what they're doing anyway."

There's a long pause as Gale breathes in and out slowly.

"Madge, if she dies. . ."

I can't think of anything to say so I scoot myself closer to him and my head finds a place on his chest. He puts his arm around my shoulders and just for a moment, everything seems alright.

* * *

**Author's Note**: ehHEHEHE HI YAY IM SO HAPPY IM WRITING FANFICTION. I think I'm going to be updating late at night like this all the time because sleeping is for losers and I l0VeE getting the creative juices flowing in the wee hours of the morning.

Also, I've always assumed that Peeta has a very dorky personality, very joke-y and playful before his hijacking. I also love to think that he and Madge were friends. I was really excited to develop that relationship so I hope it came across as girl-next-door-y and not I-have-a-crush-y. Also LOTS OF GADGE NEXT CHAPTER YEEEEEEE


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: These still aren't my characters. Tears.

* * *

I walk in the front door of my house completely disheveled. _Why couldn't it have been my name? _I think, _Katniss' family needs her, nobody here needs me. _I sit by myself on the couch and carelessly let the tears fall. I've never felt so alone.

"Madge?" my Mother calls from down the stairs. I don't move. I sit still. I still cry.

"Oh honey," she breathes as she floats across the room to join me on the couch.

Although she's probably only awake to see if it was my name that chosen out of the reaping bowl, she pulls me into her arms. Usually by this time of night, the Morphling has already taken over.

"It was Prim, Mom," I croak, "Her name. . . It was only in once."

Somehow I'm able to continue, "Katniss volunteered for her, and then Peeta's name got called," I may have imagined it, but I think she chokes back a sob as well. "It all happened so fast, I just. . ."

"I know Sweetie, I know" she coos as she rocks me back and forth in her arms. I feel like I'm a little girl again, dependent on my Mother for safety and reassurance. I cry and cry until I find myself in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Madge," my Father is sitting next to me on the couch shaking my shoulder until I come to. "Madge honey wake up. It's morning, time for school."

I sit up and find his eyes as bloodshot as mine must be. There's no way he could've gotten any good sleep.

"Dad, I'm sick,"

"You have to go Madge," he sighs. "Please go get dressed."

Instead I walk in the direction of the door and grab my bag on the way out. I don't even care that I'm still in the dress I wore to the Reaping. I throw my hair in a high ponytail and stare down at my feet until I reach the school.

I go through the whole day being avoided. I hear whispers behind me in the hallway, people saying things like "_Poor girl_," and "_She looks a mess_." During lunch, I sit alone at the table Katniss and I had shared just two days ago. I push the food around on my tray until someone settles down across from me.

"Hi Madge," Prim manages to smile despite her obvious swollen eyes messy braids from yesterday. We must look pretty funny, the two of us at this table together, because everyone stops what they're doing and stares.

"Prim," I force a smile back at her "How're you holding up?"

"I'm not, actually." she pauses and adverts her glance around the cafeteria. _You shouldn't have said anything, stupid. She probably just wanted company. _"I actually came over here because I wanted a favor."

"Of course, anything."

"I know you and Katniss are friends 'cause she talks about you a lot, and so I thought I would ask you.. Well, she usually walks me home after school. And, well, I would ask Gale but he has to get Posy from her school and I'm scared to go alone so I was wondering if-"

"Sure Prim, I'll walk with you." I say with a smile.

"Thanks, Madge." she grins and pulls me into her arms.

"I'll meet you outside after school, okay?" she nods and goes back to her table.

I sit through the rest of lunch with a smile on my face. _Maybe someone does need me,_ I think_. Little Prim Everdeen needs me. _

I grin at the thought.

After school I wait under the big oak tree for Prim. Finally she greets me with a timid smile and we start on our way to the Seam.

"How did the rest of your day go?" I question.

"Horrible. Everyone kept staring."

I look down at my feet wishing I could say something that would make her feel better.

"I know it's my fault but I just wish people would stop rubbing it in my face . ."

Just before we're about to exit the schoolyard, our conversation is interrupted when I hear a boys voice calling her name.

"Prim! Prim wait up!"

"Rory," she sighs at the sight of the boy running towards us with his brother and sister close behind. "What?"

"Gale didn't show," he sighs, "Mind if we walk with you guys?" he pulls Posy closer before meeting Prim's eyes.

"Um.. Madge?" Prim looks up at me with hopeful eyes.

"No problem, Rory."

Prim nods her head at me before giving Rory a death stare. _Looks like someone has a crush_, I think as I smile my first real smile of the day.

We reach the Seam in a matter of minutes after useless conversations about grade seven classwork. Prim and I drop the Hawthorne's off before we find ourselves on her doorstep.

"So, the recap of the Reaping's will air tonight," she says, "Can you come over and watch them with me? My Mom doesn't think she can handle it, but I want to keep track of Katniss' competition."

She pauses as I chew the inside of my lip. _I don't think I could be strong enough for myself, let alone the both of us. _

"Plus, I think we could use eachother's company." she continues.

"I'll be over at seven." I force a smile before turning on my heel and finding my way back to town.

When I settle down on my bed, I find a note attached to my mirror.

_Margaret,_

_I've stepped out for a meeting at the Justice Building that will last until 9:00. Please be home by then, I will explain everything later. Ferna will be over to fix you and your Mother dinner around 5:30. I love you, stay strong. _

_Love, _

_Daddy_

My Father has been Mayor of the District since before I was born and I don't ever remember him ever having a meeting. Something must be wrong, and it must be bad.

I force myself into a shower before throwing on a t-shirt and shorts and heading downstairs where our Capitol servant, Ferna, is cooking on the stove. She isn't an avox, but instead is an aspiring Capitol chef. Sometimes, they ship them out to the District's wealthier class for more "practice." Ferna has been in District Twelve for sixteen years. If it weren't for her, I probably would have starved sometime during grade school.

I settle myself in the dining room before Ferna fills my plate and joins me at the table.

"Reaping's are today," she says

I nod, "I'm going to the Everdeens house to watch them."

"Well, make sure you're here with me during the opening ceremonies!" she cheers, "My brother Cinna is finally a stylist for the games this year, District 12! He has big things planned for your friend who brings the berries!"

"She isn't going to be naked, is she?" There's no way Katniss could portray herself as a sex icon like the infamous Finnick Odair had, being covered only in fishnets during his opening ceremony.

"No, no!" she shoos the idea away with her hand, "He's going to help her make_ an impression_."

"Let's hope he does."_ For Prim's sake, at least._

At seven o'clock, Prim meets me at her front door and ushers me inside. We sit on the couch making small talk until the Capitol anthem begins to play and Ceaser Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith flash onto the screen. Prim scoots closer to me and I drape my arm around her shoulders.

Suddenly, there are three raps on the front door and Prim jumps nervously before rising to answer it.

"Peacekeepers'll kill me if they see me out this late," Gale breathes before throwing off the hood to his jacket. "Mind if I stay for a while?"

Gale stands tall in the front of the house, his broad shoulders filling the width of his soiled Reaping clothes. His hair is a knotted inferno infested with broken leaves and his face is abnormally caked with a layer of dirt. He throws his game bag to the floor and Prim retrieves it in and places it in the front closet on the same hook where Katniss' remains. Finally, Gale looks over to the couch where I am and locks his chestnut brown eyes with mine before looking down.

Prim scurries over to join me again when the escort from District One trots onto the stage. She pulls out a notebook and pen and begins to write. As the Reaping begins, a ditzy looking blonde volunteers for a younger girl who can't be older than Prim. She giggles and waves at the camera when the escort asks for her name which turns out to be something stupid like Glitter. She latches on to the boy tribute from her District and forces him to do the same when the cameras point at them for the last time. They click out to District Two with a shot of the girl blowing a kiss. _If Katniss doesn't kill her, I might, _I think.

In District Two, another twelve year old girl is reaped and pulled up to the stage in hysterics before a tough looking sixteen volunteers. She tries to hide her nervousness before shooting a thumbs up to someone in the crowd. The boy volunteers as well, an even tougher looking eighteen with huge muscles. He cracks his knuckles before shaking the girls hand. They seem like old friends in a way I can't really explain.

"_This is so sick_," Gale mutters as he settles down next to me on the couch. "Root for your favorites and cry when they die. ."

I shake my head in agreement with Gale and press my middle fingers to my temples trying to relieve the continuous pounding from the stress of the past 24 hours.

"I just don't understand how anybody can enjoy this.." Gale mumbles,

"_SHH_," Prim cries "You're making me miss District Four!"

By the time Gale finally stops, District Five is on the screen. A redheaded girl takes the stage and looks around nervously before shaking hands with the male tribute from her District.

"I'm glad Katniss didn't look that scared," Prim notes, "It's bad to be an easy target."

The rest of the Reapings go by without any memorable appearances until District Eleven. A small girl, probably aged twelve as well according to the frequent gasps of the crowd, is reaped. Before my thoughts are processed into words, Gale speaks.

"Did anyone else notice that-"

"Four twelve year olds were reaped this year?" Prim starts, "From the two wealthiest and two poorest Districts?" she pauses, "Funny how that works, huh?"

She throws her notebook down at the floor and storms off into the back room. Gale buries his face in his hands when Effie Trinket appears on screen. We mute the television to block out Prim's screams and Ceaser Flickerman's ignorant analysis of the scene all of Panem is watching right now.

I pick up Prim's notebook and write.

_Katniss Everdeen - District Twelve. _

_Peeta Mellark - District Twelve._

I can't think of anything to write about either of my friends so I put the notebook down before kicking my legs up on the couch.

"She could win, you know," Gale says through his blatantly shaky voice.

"She's stronger than those people, they know how to fight but she knows how to hunt," he stops to choke back a sob "It's all the same, really. Plus she's smart too. She can win."

I stare at Gale searching his eyes for any trace of innocence. I nod my head and push myself off the couch before wiping my teary eyes and following in the direction Prim had gone.

"She'll be sleeping by now." Gale says before rising off the couch and meeting me in the middle of the room.

"Oh, well, okay then." I tuck my shirt into my shorts and turn around to face him, "Tell her I said to come by if she needs anything." I start to open the front door but Gale reaches over me and shuts it back closed.

"Are you crazy? You're not walking home at this hour, are you?"

"It's only 8:30," I glance at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. "Curfew isn't until 9:00."

"Not in the Seam," he chuckles, "You're about a half an hour late there, Sweetheart."

"Well, I'm sure they'll let me go home thank you very much." I push past him and grab the doorknob.

"Ah, right. Mayor's daughter, no worries, right?"

I may be crazy but I think I catch him smiling. _Is Gale Hawthorne flirting with me? _My stomach does backflips until I'm able to snap myself back into reality. He's being mean.

"Shut up, Gale." I roll my eyes and open the door.

"Let me walk you."

"No. I'm fine by myself, really."

"I'm sure you are, Madge. But I'll feel better if I walk with you." I hear the door click shut but I keep a safe distance of about five feet between us.

"So, you really are going to stalk me all the way home, then?" I finally snap.

"I just wanted to make sure you get home safe," he says "Don't need another one of my friends getting taken away by them. . ."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Friend?" I question and put a hand on my hip.

"Yeah, I said friend. So what?"

"Funny, I guess friendship means something different to you then it does to me well doesn't it?"

"Madge.." Gale groans.

"No, Gale. It's not fair that every time you speak to me you treat me like I think I'm better than everyone. If anything, I feel like it's a curse to live in town. I hate it and I hate you for making me feel like I'm a horrible person when I'm not!"

"What could you possibly hate, Madge? Do you hate having enough food to feed my family for a week every day? Having nice clothes, nice furniture? Having medicine for your Mother that costs more than I bring home in a week?"

"Nevermind," I cry. "You just don't understand."

"Oh, right because people from the Seam never understand, right?"

"_That's_ what I mean Gale! That! Just because I have all of these things doesn't mean I wish my name was pulled instead of her's any less than you do." I take a deep breath and cross my arms.

For a long time, we walk in silence as he seemingly tries to contour a response.

"So this isn't really about me walking you home, huh?" he asks before reaching his hand up to sit on the crook of his neck.

"No, I guess not." I drop my crossed arms to my side and manage a smile before I turn on my heel and reach for my front door.

"Hey, Madge?" Gale calls from behind me.

"Do you think we could try to be friends?" he asks, "For Prim's sake, of course."

I smirk and turn around to face him. He's standing with a dorky half-smile on his face and his hand extended out to me.

"Sure, Gale," I extend my hand as well and grab his firmly, "Friends."

He pulls my hand up to his lips and places a kiss on my knuckle. My stomach fills with butterflies as I wave goodnight to my new friend, Gale Hawthorne. _This is too weird, _I think as I open the front door, _too weird to be real._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Chapter Four tomorrow! Already written, huZZAH~


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer**: Why wasn't I born as amazing as Suzanne Collins?

* * *

I walk through the meadow outside of the District's fence with the woods to my right, but I continue on straight ahead. To where? I'll never know. I just like to walk. To feel free.

The warm breeze lightens the heavy summer air and tousles my hair behind my shoulders. I'm just about to pass the part of the woods with the lake when I hear a blood curdling scream. I recognize the voice, sure, but who is it? I run straight into the woods and nearly trip over him. And by him, I mean a very beaten and bloody Gale Hawthorne.

"Gale," I shake his shoulders and squeeze his face in my hands "Gale, What happened?"

I press my ear to his chest waiting to hear the steady beat of his heart but instead I find nothing. _Silence_.

"GALE!" I cry, "GALE PLEASE!"

I drape myself over his motionless body and start to cry, "Gale, please wake up."

His eyes flicker open and he mutters, "Wake up, Madge."

But that isn't his voice. It sounds a lot like-

"It was just a dream, Madge." Ferna says as she cradles me in her arms "It was just a dream."

I sit up and find that I slept on the couch again. My shirt is stuck to my body with sweat and my face is soaked with my own tears. It was just a nightmare, I think, None of that was real.

"Who's Gale?" she smirks as she rises off the couch.

"Nobody," I say as I shoot her a stare, "Was I screaming?"

"Louder than ever," her voice fades as she disappears into the kitchen, "I'll be surprised if your Mother's still asleep after that one."

I roll my eyes and throw my hair back into a ponytail.

"Oh, and your Father said to send you upstairs when you woke. Said it was important to speak with you."

I tread up the stairs and knock on the door to my Father's office. I wipe the tiredness from eyes before he meets me at the door.

"Oh, Dad," I look him up and down and find that he's still dressed in the suit he wore to the Reaping with his grey hair messier than I've ever seen. This certainly is not his usual look. "What happened?"

"Not here, Madge." he whispers "Let's go."

He pulls his door shut and leads me down the stairs. I obediently follow behind as he leads me to a spot he often meets friends from the Capitol. It's close enough to the fence that there's no one around to see or hear us. I've only been here one other time myself. This must be important.

"So, nice weather we're ha-"

"Madge, I don't need you to talk I just need you to listen. We won't have long." I stare back at him with wide eyes and quickly nod. _Who are you and what have you done with my Father?_

"You need to believe that I'm telling you this for the right reasons, Do you trust me?" I nod again and he continues.

"Primrose being reaped, I don't think it was an accident," the words tumble out as he ruffles through his jacket for a piece of paper he'd been writing on, "The Capitol, they know about Katniss and her friend. How they hunt, how they bring us berries. From what I understand, they were just going to reap the both of them, but they knew Katniss would volunteer for her sister and that it would make a better show. They reaped other twelves too so it would seem like an accident, but-"

"And Gale?" I interrupt, "Why didn't they reap him?"

"That, I'm not entirely sure." he stops and grasps his hands together nervously, "I'm left to assume that they reaped Peeta to essentially. . . punish our family." he stops again and points at indistinguishable notes on his paper.

"You see, Peeta is your friend, and because Katniss brings us berries. . ." he points to a circle labeled ARENA. He couldn't of put it any simpler.

"So Peeta being reaped, Peeta's name purposely getting picked, was just to punish me?"

"I'm afraid so, Sweetheart." he stuffs the paper back into his pocket and reaches for my hand before continuing,

"Haymitch is going to get them both out. I don't exactly know how, but he's made a lot of friends in the Capitol and he feels as though he owes us. He promised me he would do all that he could to bring both of your friends home."

We sit in silence for a few moments as I process what he'd just said. Twelves being reaped on purpose? Sweet, innocent Primrose who couldn't harm a fly, reaped for her sister keeping the family alive. And Peeta, my closest friend, sentenced to death for things I've done wrong. This is sick, _all of this is wrong._

"Well why didn't they just kill me then?" I throw my hands up in the air and let them fall to my hips, "Put eight thousand slips into that _damn_ bowl that say Margaret Undersee. They may as well have, anyway. I'll die along with them if the Capitol keeps taking things away from me. They already took Mom, and now look at you! They're taking you, too!" I dive into my Father's chest and do my best to stifle my sobs. He hugs me so tight I'm barely able to catch my breath as he pulls himself away.

He puts a finger to his lips and points to an approaching Peacekeeper before guiding me back home. Once we reach the front door, he gives me a nod and mouths the words "_House is bugged_." before walking up the stairs. I understand completely. The Capitol must have our house covered in cameras and tape recorders. All of this time and I hadn't noticed once.

_Another perk of being privileged,_ I think as I stumble back into the living room and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I wake up around midday. My head is pounding and my throat is dry. When thoughts of Peeta and Katniss find their way into my head, I bury my face into the couch and scream until my voice is completely gone. I sit up as I hear three knocks on my back door. _Gale._

I spring up from the couch and grab a handful coins off of the counter to throw into my jacket pocket. I open the back door and just as he is opening his mouth to speak, I grab the berries from his hand and conceal them in the flowerbed by my front door. I grab his arm in both of my hands and pull him as far away as I can before he shakes himself from my hold.

"What is your pro-"

"We can't do that anymore," I breathe, getting used to my worn out voice, "Not at my house at least. The Capitol has my house bugged. It's not safe there."

He understands immediately, his face falls into a stern expression as he nods his head, "Well, they must know by now then, right?"

"I guess," I cross my arms across my chest. It's all my fault, really. If they never brought me berries they would've had a better chance of hiding what they do from the Capitol. Katniss and Peeta never would've gotten reaped. Everything would be fine. But he can't know that.

After a silent moment, Gale starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I gasp through my surprisingly shaky voice,

"If you're so interested, why don't you come and find out for yourself then?"

I bite the inside of my lip and look back at my house before choosing to catch up.

"Where are we going?"

He stares straight forward, his eyes don't move from the ground as he continues. I stare down at my feet for a while until I notice his footsteps have stopped. I look up from the ground and notice he's holding up the bottom of the District's fence.

"Well, come on then!" he motions with his hand for me to go under the fence.

"Gale, I'm not sure if-"

"Not sure if what Madge? If you should do it because of what the Captiol might do? It seems like they've already taken everything away from the both of us."

I don't need anything more than that to dive under the rusted metal. Gale slips under as well and we start into a jog until we reach the meadow. Gale begins to walk in a direction I've never gone before, which makes me nervous, until I find that we're on the top of a hill.

"It's beautiful," I gasp as I turn in a full circle to scan exactly where we are. In front of us are the same rolling hills he'd pointed to when we were outside of the Justice Building, but out here it's much easier to notice that they're speckled with sharp bursts of periwinkle blue and pink, the same color as my hair ribbons. I turn back to Gale and start to laugh for the first time in days, the sides of his mouth tugs up into a half smile before he treads in front of me and sits down in the tall grass. I sit next to him and take a deep breath. _This must be what freedom feels like._

"I love coming here," Gale starts, "The way the hills look, I could never get tired of this place."

He nods as if he's agreeing with himself and falls on his back with his hands tucked firmly behind his head.

"It's nice to be in a place where the Capitol can't hurt you. . It's nice to feel safe." I add.

Gale props himself up on his elbows and he furrows his brow at me.

"What?"

"I just didn't know you thought like that, I guess"

"Why because I'm from town?" I sneer before tossing a handful of grass at him.

"No," he's actually smiling now, "I just never thought we'd have anything in common besides Katniss and Prim. Now we do."

I smile back at him and roll my eyes as I fall back into the same position that he's in.

"And you know what else? I don't think I've ever seen you smile as much as you are right now," Gale smirks before he tosses grass back at me "Townie" he laughs as he runs away in the direction of the meadow.

I get up and run full speed to catch up, until suddenly his laughter stops and is replaced by a strangely familiar raspy scream.

"Gale?" I yell "Gale!" But there is no answer.

Frantically, I sprint in his direction as faint memories of my dream resurface. _Gale is hurt. Gale is dying. This isn't a dream. This is reality._

_"_Gale!" I choke out. But there is no answer_. _

I'm still running when I see him motionlessly slumped against a tree. I run to him and grab his face in my hands. "Gale, wake up." I sit in his lap and shake his shoulders as I begin to cry. "Gale, please!"

Suddenly his hands jet to my waist and he starts to tickle me. I wiggle myself from his grasp and stand up firmly with my hands on my hips.

Gale rolls around on the tree trunk, laughing hysterically.

"That's not funny, Gale!" I cry as I wipe away the last of my tears, "You scared me!"

"You should have seen your face! Oh my g-"

I turn away from him and march in the direction of the fence. If he's going to act like that, then we are _not_ going to be friends.

"Madge, where are you going? Come on, I was just trying to make you laugh!"

"But why would I laugh when someone is hurt? Especially the only person left in this town who I actually like!" I exclaim as I throw my hands in the air.

His expression falls as he seemingly remembers our situation.

"It's not funny when I have nobody left,"

He closes the space between us and lets his broad frame swallow mine. His sculpted arms wrap around my back as I bury my face into his chest and take a deep breath. The smell of apples lingers on his clothing, but most of all the smell of smoke. But not the kind of smoke that you would choke on when you breathe it in, but instead the smell that would remind you of a bonfire, and summertime. I feel safe in Gale's arms. Protected, almost. I feel loved.

"I'm sorry, Madge. I'll never do that again." he mumbles into my shoulder before he pulls away.

"I care about you too much to hurt you, you're all I have right now." He grabs my hand and tugs it until I'm at his side. Butterflies fill my stomach and I try to swat them away with my hand. I'm still not used to this whole hormone thing but I sure as hell am _not_ about to let them start raging around Gale Hawthorne.

After a few minutes of walking, we're back at the fence. Gale holds up the links for me and I do the same for him. We walk at a slow pace until we find ourselves in town.

"So, opening ceremonies are tonight," I say, while I braid and un-braid a small portion of hair that fell out of my ponytail.

"This is true," Gale nods and stuffs his hands in his back pockets.

"I would invite you over but my hou-"

"Not a problem, I'll pick you up at seven," His lips tug up into a smile again and I smile back, "Friend."

He extends his right hand out to me and props his left hand behind his back. I giggle and shake his hand firmly.

"Sounds good, Pal."

He gives me a wink and turns on his heel toward the other side of town.

"Hey Gale," I shout before he's too far away.

He jogs back to meet me with his eyebrow lifted.

"So you care about me, huh?" I snicker,

"Never said that," he says back, pressing a finger to his lips.

"Alright," I smile, "See you soon, then."

"At seven!" he shouts over his shoulder, clumsily making his way back to the Seam.

As his hands find his back pockets again, I grab the strawberries out of the flowerbed and open the back door. I fall to the couch and throw my head back on the cushion.

_This may be the most privileged I've ever felt._

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry I took so long to upload this! I've been babysitting a lot and I haven't had time to read it over.

First, let me explain Madge and Ferna's relationship. Technically, she works for the Capitol but she's been around for Madge's whole life and kind of functions as her babysitter/aunt in a way. Madge needs a strong woman figure in her life because of her Mother's illness. She needs Ferna to teach her the right way to be and even though she's from the Capitol, she's as level minded as her brother, Cinna. YAY FOR FANFICTION_  
_


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins probably wouldn't be happy that the movie leaked. I know I'm not.

* * *

"Sounds like a date to me!" Ferna jeers from across the kitchen.

"It's not a date!" I slam my hands on the table and laugh, "I'm just going over because, we enjoy each other's company." she raises her eyebrow at me and there are three knocks on the back door.

"And I'm sorry I won't be here to watch it with you I-"

"No, no, it's perfectly fine! After all you have a date!" Her words flow together in perfect harmony that actually sounds like a song. "Go on, then!"

I roll my eyes again and tuck my shirt back into my shorts before opening the door.

"You're early," I narrow my eyes at him and playfully cross my arms.

"Madge," He grumbles as he grabs my wrist and points at my the big hand on my watch, "By five minutes!"

I giggle as I brush past him and even catch Ferna laughing in the kitchen window as we continue our way out of town.

"Your servant doesn't look like she's from the Capitol much at all," Gale says when he meets me at my side.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool," I say nonchalantly "You know her brother's Katniss' stylist this year, she said he has big things planned. She even said he picked District Twelve himself, wasn't even assigned."

The second I speak her name his face turns cold. I should've expected it, really. It's always been as if when we're together he forgets about Katniss, and I can't say I'm exactly mad about it.

After a long while he finally speaks, "Well that's good then, at least we know she won't be naked."

As hard as I try not to, I snort at the thought of Katniss having to play off being naked in front of Panem. She's good, but not_ that _good. It'd draw attention to her, sure, but that's exactly what she hates. Gale even laughs a little, presumably for the same reason.

Once we reach the Seam, Gale steps in front of me and leads me to his front door. I've been here thousands of times, but I've never actually gone. A pang of nervousness washes over me when the door opens and I realize the living room is full of people.

Prim and Rory sit in front of the couch side by side. Prim is nervously picking at her fingernails while Rory tirelessly tries to calm her nerves but is beginning to look very nervous himself. Vick and Posy are sitting at their Mother's feet, Vick looking very bored while brushing Posy's doll's hair. , who has insisted on me calling her Hazelle way too many times, is talking softly to who as far as I know, left her house for the first time today. A boy I recognize as Gale's friend is sitting in a wooden chair next to Prim and Rory and is looking at Gale with a knowing smile about the two. I look up at Gale for a second and catch him smiling back. Before I'm able to look back down to my feet, I feel a pair of tiny arms wrap around my legs.

"Madge!" Posy screeches, "I didn't know you were coming! Gale why didn't you tell me!" she looks up at him with a pouted lip as she places her hands on her hips. Spunky little thing.

"I didn't know until a little while ago, Pose." he says as he kneels down to meet her eye level, "Now leave Madge alone and go play,"

This satisfies her as she walks back to Vick who waves at me from across the room. Instead of grabbing a chair with Gale, I settle myself in between Prim and Gale's friend, acknowledging both Hazelle and with a smile and wave.

"Madge," Prim sighs as she pulls me into a hug "I'm glad you're here, I've been really nervous, you know,"

"Yeah I know," I whisper as I grab her hand in mine, "Me too."

"BUT everything's going to be fine, right Madge?" Rory says putting a hand on Prim's shoulder.

"Right," I say and nod my head with my eyes locked with Prim's. She rolls her eyes at Rory and even manages a giggle. Their love-hate relationship is cute. Especially considering he contributes the love and she's the majority of the hate.

The anthem begins to play and suddenly the room falls silent. I look up and give Gale a quick nod, he nods back as he props his elbow up on his knee and rests his chin in his palm.

Ceaser Flickerman appears on the screen welcoming everyone to the opening ceremonies. Just as the tributes from the first few District's roll out on their chariots, Prim reaches for my hand again and squeezes it tightly.

The girl from District One who's name I now know is Glimmer, is in some kind of pink suit that suits her perfectly: ugly and flashy. Soon enough District Two comes into focus and Ceaser exclaims how "brutal" and "vicious" the two look. They're both careers, which is evident, but the fact that they're wearing some kind of ancient armor makes their muscles look especially large and intimidating. They glare at one another often enough for me to believe they really do know each other from back home. _They must have family there, too. _I think, _People who love them, people just like this._

I tear myself away from District Two as Prim yanks her hand from mine.

"Ugh where is Katniss!" she scoffs as she scribbles more indistinguishable things on her notepad.

"Just a few more minutes Prim, it'll be okay." Rory reassures her but she swats him away.

Everything goes by normally after that; District Four dressed in fishnets, District Seven with leaves in their hair, and once again not one person stands out.

As everyone in the room is silently remarking on how defenseless the little girl from Eleven looks next to her tower of a District partner, the last chariot pulls into the arena and all of Panem must have fell silent.

"What is THAT?!" Gale practically yells at the TV.

"It almost looks like," Hazelle starts,

_"Fire." _Prim whispers.

Suddenly the arena bursts into life, Katniss and Peeta are literally _on fire_. They're dressed in matching black jumpsuits that have some kind of a snakeskin texture to them. Every camera is trained on them so it's easy to see that Katniss is barely wearing any make up and Peeta's hair is perfectly styled to the side. People throw them roses and scream their names. _Good job, Cinna. _I think, _They're making a hell of an impression._

"They look amazing!" I squeal from the floor as Prim jumps up and starts to dance around the room.

I look back up at the television and catch Peeta slipping his hand into Katniss'. She quickly whisks it away, but he mouths something to her and she complies. They hold their interlocked hands up to the Capitol crowd and they practically throw themselves out of the stands.

Everyone in the room is just as giddy as Katniss smiles and waves. Peeta seems very content as well which makes me happy, too. I wonder if he's still going to try to protect her. I wonder if my friends are getting along.

President Snow welcomes the tributes and even during his speech the cameras stay trained on the pair.

"She looks so pretty! More prettier than a princess!" Posy bellows. Everyone laughs except for who starts to cry and leaves the room with Hazelle following close behind. We all pretend not to notice.

"You're right, Posy!" Prim cheers as she tip toes another lap around living room. "Katniss _is_ a princess! And she's gonna come back home soon, too!" She scoops Posy up by her arms and dances her toward the back of the house, giggling the whole way. The Capitol seal appears on the screen after one last shot of Katniss and Peeta, and the television shuts off.

I turn my head to look at Gale and find that his head is between his knees. His friend is wringing out a wet cloth and scurries back over to put on the crook of his neck.

"Thom," Gale groans when it meets his skin. "Will you stop it,"

"Hey man, who knows." he settles back on his chair and puts a cup of water on the table next to Gale, "Better to be safe than sorry."

Thom seems like a really nice guy. He looks a lot like Gale too, muscular, tall, grey seam eyes and dark hair. The traditional District Twelve look, I guess.

"Sorry we've never met," I say as I shyly extend my hand to Thom, "I'm Madge."

He grabs my hand and kisses the knuckle the same way Gale had the first night he walked me home. "Ah the beautiful Madge." he mumbles as he releases my hand. "I've heard so much about you." My cheeks flare up and Rory chuckles from behind me.

"Thom," Gale groans again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he puts his hands up defensively and laughs. "Just trying to be nice."

Gale finally sits up and locks eyes with me, "Let's get you home now. Away from this creep." he forces a smile as he pushes Thom's shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you," I giggle as I stand up from the floor.

"And you," Thom says as he reaches for my hand again, "Beautiful."

I push him away and wave at Rory before following Gale out the door.

"Such a weirdo," Gale breathes as we exit the house. I laugh in response and advert my gaze to the ground, smiling the whole way.

"So tomorrow," Gale starts and I take in a deep breath.

"I know you sit alone during your lunch hour," I turn to him and raise my eyebrow, he raises his hand to me and I let him continue. "_Because _Primrose told me."

"Go on. ." I say, already expecting where he's going with this.

"You see, I'm in that hour too, I just choose not to sit in the damn cafeteria. But I could start going if you-"

"I'm fine by myself." I interrupt, chewing the inside of my lip and crossing my arms again.

"Yeah, but I'm not." he says, forcing a sad smile.

"Alright I'll think about it, then." I smile and hop onto my back steps. "Maybe you can sit with me. If you're lucky."

"Well, I guess I must be pretty lucky already," he says, as the sides of his lips tug up into the smile I've only ever seen in the woods.

I lean forward and plant a kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight, Gale" I say, as I pull away and smile back at him.

"G'night, Madge." He smirks as he turns on his heel in the direction we came as his hands find his pockets again.

As I get inside, I sit down on the piano bench and scoot in until my feet rest on the pedals. My fingers hover over the keys for the first time in a long time and I realize how much I've missed the familiar feel of it's black and white keys.

I guess I haven't found much of a reason to feel as much joy as playing piano provides me with.

Not until tonight, that is.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so short :p. Lot's of 1on1 Gadge next chapter, I knew I just needed to introduce Thom and have the opening ceremonies out of the way. Also I feel like time's going by too slowly so I might skip a few days in between or something just to get things goin.

Also, was it too much of a stretch to have Posy love Madge? Thoughts? Concerns?


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** Gadge is canon. Eff da h8rs. Suzanne Collins ships them.

* * *

I walk into the cafeteria and suddenly my molars find the inside of my cheek. I don't even know where Gale sits during lunch, let alone who else he sits with, how does he expect me to walk up like I belong there? Like we've been friends forever? Of course I care about the boy who brings me strawberries, but this whole act he's been putting up just to hold my company is making it clear to me that I need to find a way out of this before I get hurt. I have a tendency of falling too far in, and with Gale, falling into things seems as though it'd be fairly easy.

Someone nudging their elbow into my shoulder snaps me back into reality. I turn to my left and find my place at the same table I always had.  
I'm better off alone anyway, it's better for the both of us this way. . . No matter what Gale says.

* * *

A soft breeze hits me as I throw my backpack in the dirt surrounding the oak tree in the school yard. Prim and Rory are staying after school today and she asked me to wait for them. I'd never turn her down. I'm waiting right where I said I'd be.

I take out a notebook and pen as I try to pass the time. I draw piano keys and oddly shaped notes that I've never bothered to learn how to read. Piano's always been sort of a natural thing for me, playing it was just as hard as learning to walk.

My eyes shoot forward when I hear Prim's approaching laughter. She's been so giddy ever since Katniss' success during the opening ceremonies. It makes me ten times happier just to see that.

"It just doesn't make sense!" she yells through her laughter, "Why would they do that?"

"Who knows?" Rory says with a smile, "All I know is the Captiol is strange and they like things to be crazy."

"Madge," Prim breathes as they approach me "Rory thinks that people in the Capitol get paintings on their bodies that are permanent to make them look like animals. Is that true?"

Rory looks at me desparately as I stand up from the tree trunk and swing my backpack over my shoulder.

"Sure is," I say, "There was a victor a few years back who got her teeth done so she'd look like a snake."

Prim looks up at me with wide eyes that are begging for me to tell her more. "Crazy, right?"

"No kidding," she says, "I hope Katniss doesn't do stuff like that when she wins."

To hear Prim talking about her sister as a victor is so comfortably strange that I'm caught off guard for a second, leaving me to search my brain for an answer.

"I don't think she will," I say "I'm sure Katniss will come home same as she was before."

This satisfies her and the rest of the walk home is filled with small talk about grade seven. We reach the Hawthorne house first and we drop Rory at the door before heading back to the Everdeen's where we stand for a moment on the doorstep. I give Prim a quick hug and turn on my heel toward town. But once I take my first step onto the path that leads to the square, I hear the door open and shut again and suddenly, her short footsteps are frantically running toward me.

"Prim," I say, turning around to her and resting my hands on her shoulders. Her face is distraught with fear and she's tugging on the end of her ponytail.

"My Mom's healing someone from the Mines, and it's real bad. ." Her voice trails off as she regains her composure, she joins her hands in front of her and crosses her feet awkwardly. "Can I um. . Is it okay if I come over for a little?"

"Of course, Prim!" I smile, "I'll walk you home after the training scores."

Her face immediately lights up into a smile and she reaches for my hand. I accept it graciously and link my fingers with hers. Despite her evident fear of my house and town in general, she acts perfectly calm when we approach the square where just a short week ago her name was picked out of the Reaping bowl. She's never asked to come over my house before, and I knew that was the reason why. I'm glad she finally felt comfortable enough to come though. I'd never really thought I'd be the one she'd lean on.

I pull my hand away from Prim's and reach for the front door handle.

"Okay, so the scores shouldn't be on until seven-thirty," I say throwing my bag on the floor and slipping off my shoes. "So we have around two hours, what should we do?"

I look up from the floor and find that Prim is standing with her mouth agape looking from right to left. When she catches me looking at her, her cheeks flare up and she apologizes.

"I-I'm sorry. ." she looks down and smiles at the floor, "This is the nicest house I've ever been in." she says, playing with a string bracelet tied to her wrist.

"It's okay!" I laugh as a smile creeps onto her lips. Prim is so innocent and defenseless, I don't think there's one person who dislikes her. The more time I spend with her, the easier it is to see why. "Here, how about I show you my room." I say, taking a step toward the stairs.

Prim nods and drops her bag to the floor as well. I throw myself on my bed and Prim sits infront of me facing the body length mirror in the cabinet of my dresser. I can tell she's still getting used to the dramatic difference of my house and hers, but she never says it.

"The Capitol gives us all this stuff," I say, "This whole bedroom, really."

Prim seems genuinely intrigued so I decide to continue, "Whenever a tribute of ours makes it to the Final Eight they interview the family, and usually it's filmed here so they like us to seem like we're in better shape than everyone else. I don't know. ."

I hold back what I really want to say when I remember that my house is bugged. I suffice for a nod and smile which Prim returns before getting off the bed to sit in front of the mirror. She takes out her ponytail and brushes through her blonde locks for a few minutes until I join her on the floor and start to braid her hair. We sit in comfortable silence as I braid and unbraid her hair that strangely resembles my own. She smiles at me in the mirror and I realize, she could really pass for my sister.

"So Prim, what's going on with you and Rory?" I smile, poking her playfully in her back.

"Rory Hawthorne?!" She says, pretending to gag. "Nothing!" she giggles, "We're just friends."

"Friends who have a crush on eachother?" I ask

"Madge!" Ferna melodically calls up the stairs, "Dinner!"

"You get away with it this time!" I say, tickling Prim lightly in her stomach before standing up.

Prim giggles and stands up next to me, instinctively reaching for the tips of her hair to pull at.

"It's okay, Prim, there's more than enough for you." I smile. "Come on," I extend my hand to her and lead her downstairs to the dining room.

"Oh, hello!" Ferna friendly says when she sees Prim coming down the stairs, "Let me fix another plate! I didn't know we had company!"

Prim's cheeks flare up again and I squeeze her hand in reassurance. She finally smiles as we sit down at the table and wait for our dinners to be served.

"I'm Primrose," She says nervously when Ferna sits directly across from us at the table.

"Primrose, Katniss' sister?" Prim nods. "Well, Well!" Ferna cheers, clapping her hands together. "So nice to have you here, then! I'm Ferna."

"Ferna is the sister of Katniss' stylist, Cinna." I smile, digging my fork into the meat Ferna has cooked. "She's very proud."

"Yes I am!" she says excitedly, "And I have reason to be! Katniss is all the talk in the Captiol." She sets her glass on the table and raises her hands as if she'srolling out a banner in thin air, "Katniss Everdeen, The Girl on Fire!"

Prim laughs so hard that she covers her face with her napkin. "Katniss, The Girl on Fire." she repeats, "It sounds so silly!"

Our meal carries on with Prim giggling over the Capitol's "sillyness" and Ferna giddly agreeing. It's the boom of the Capitol's anthem that snaps us out of our daze and Prim's eyes are the first to shoot up. She gets up from the table quickly heading in the direction of the living room. Ferna and I follow close behind and the three of us huddle together on the couch.

Ceaser Flickerman welcomes us as he had every night before, and continues to tell us about how the tributes had been in training for the past few days. They each had gotten one private session to impress the gamemakers and acquire a score from one to twelve- twelve being the highest.  
The Careers go by as expected, District One with Nines and District Two with Tens. I can't help but wonder what they did to earn them. I wonder if Katniss and Peeta know, too.

The little girl from Eleven manages to get herself a Seven, which is higher than the majority of the other tributes. Prim mumbles something about wishing she could win too, but I'm sure she didn't mean for me to hear it.

When District Twelve gets up, we hold our breath. Peeta's score will be revealed first and I'm scared because as far as I know, he doesn't have much of anything that will help him in the games. I squeeze my eyes shut as Ceaser Flickerman announces that Peeta scored an Eight. An Eight! That's a Career score! Nobody from District Twelve has ever scored that high! I let out a sigh of relief as his lips form Katniss' name. Prim squeezes my hand in both of hers and shuts her eyes tight just as I had moments before.

"Eleven." Ceaser says, and with that the television clicks off. The word bounces around the room as we all sit with our mouths wide open, deciding if we'd actually heard what we thought we did.

"Eleven," Prim says. "Nearly perfect, right? The higest score is Twelve."

I can't manage words so I nod and cover my mouth with my hand.

"Eleven!" Ferna exclaims, jumping off the couch and throwing her hands up, "She really must be on fire!"

Prim laughs and springs off the couch as well. She excitedly grabs Ferna's hands and starts to dance as she had a few days before. The feeling is almost unreal. Everyone's just so. . happy. I'm happy, too. And there's no place I'd rather be.

* * *

"Goodnight Prim," I say, pulling her into my arms for a hug.

"Thank you, Madge," she says, smiling up at me, "Ferna's really nice. I had a great time tonight."

"We should do that more often, I love hanging out with you!"

"Okay, we will." Prim says, turning toward her front door.

But just as she reaches for the doorknob, the door flies open and Gale Hawthorne is standing behind it. It's been three days since the night of the opening ceremonies and I guess he hasn't forgotten our conversation.

"Prim go inside," Gale says, his face hardening when his eyes meet mine.

Prim nods without questioning his reasons and with a silent wave she walks through her front door.

"Guess I wasn't as lucky as I thought," Gale says, digging his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

Without a second thought I turn away from him as if he isn't there. I don't need Gale's pity anymore. I don't need his company. He just never understood what I meant when I said I'm better being alone.

"Madge!" He calls from behind me, "Madge," He grabs my arm and pulls me to face him.

"What's going on? Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about," I say, more confidently than I should have, pulling my arm from his grasp.

"Well then you should have a damn good reason for acting like this, then!"

I bite my lip and cross my arms. There's no reason I should have to explain myself to Gale Hawthorne. It's ridiculous.

"This is what I mean!" He says, throwing his hands in the air as if to let out a bit of anger. "Just a few days ago I thought we were over this whole thing, I thought we were _friends_, Madge. I thought we could depend on each other. And now all of the sudden you're avoiding me? What the hell happened Undersee?"

I turn away from him as a silent tear falls down my cheek. I can't deal with this. Just when I think he's done ranting he takes a step closer.

"What are you afraid of?" He tilts my chin up and looks directly into my eyes. Instinctively I swat his hand away and whisk away my tears.

"I'm not afraid of anything, I-"

Suddenly his lips crash into mine. The rest of the world goes hazy as I wrap my arms around his neck and his snake around my waist. The smell of smoke lingers as thoughts of being comfortably lonely fade away. I don't need anything more than I need this moment. With him. Right now.

Even when he pulls away I stand still with my eyes shut waiting for him to speak.

"You don't need to be alone, Madge." He whispers when my eyes finally flicker open, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

I smile up at the boy from the Seam who's eyes are glistening off of the moonlight. Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need someone like Gale. Someone who is so much unlike me yet strangely similar in all the right ways.

"God damnit Madge say something," Gale laughs, running his hand through his perfectly thick brown hair.

"Well, I still want to be alone," I say, smiling as I watch Gale's smile turn quickly into confusion.

"I just want to be alone with you."

A smile creeps back onto his face and he pulls me closer and presses a kiss to my forehead.

_"I guess I am pretty lucky, then."_

* * *

A/N: Madge is driving herself crazy because she cares for Gale deep down but has never shown it because of how he treats her. I hope that was easy enough to understand!

Too corny? Unrealistic? Concerns? Tell me! xo.


End file.
